


sytnr til mótgørð

by teainthesnow



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, keeping original layout, more characters appear but i am not adding them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthesnow/pseuds/teainthesnow
Summary: Hiccup knows a lot of languages so, whenever he gets annoyed or frustrated at someone he just talks in another language to irritate them.





	1. French

**Hiccup knows a lot of languages so, whenever he gets annoyed or frustrated at someone he just talks in another language to irritate them.**

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

Hiccup groaned in annoyance, glaring at the group in front of him. The twins, as usual, were fighting each other. Snotlout was flirting with Astrid who was twirling her axe in her fingers trying not to attack him. Fishlegs stood awkwardly between the two groups not sure what to do. Hiccup rubbed his head, frustrated.

"Guys" he tried only to be ignored

"Stop it guys!" He shouted again but still all but Fishlegs didn't hear him. This was beginning to frustrate him to no end. Grinning, he had an idea. Taking a deep breath he shouted

"silence!"

All the teens turned to look at him with looks of shock on their faces. "Hiccup what?"

"vous ne seriez pas tranquille."

Hiccup grinned in response Astrid scowled "Hiccup why are you talking another language?"

"c'est amusant"

By this point the twins were looking confusedly at Hiccup and then to each other, trying to figure out what was going on, Fishlegs was looking rather helpless, Snotlout was looking irritated and Astrid was looking a bit murderous. Hiccup was finding it extremely amusing.

"Hiccup" Astrid growled

"quoi?"

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Fishlegs questioned. At that point Gobber walked in. "How are you guys doing?" He greeted walking up to them but stopped as he saw the looks on the groups faces. Glancing at the irritated and confused looking group to a pleased looking Hiccup, Gobber sighed.

"He's started talking in another language hasn't he."

"Yeah he has" Asrtid grumbled, glaring at Hiccup

"How did you know?" Fishlegs asked

"Can you get him to stop? It's irritating." Snotlout said.

Gobber sighed "that's the point." He said "if you annoy him, he'll start talking in another language to annoy you. He's started doing it ever since he began traveling. It angers Stoick to no end." With a triumphant grin, Hiccup stretched "bien… Je dois y aller maintenant"

"What?" Hiccup began walking off "Je vais voler"

"Hiccup!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Hiccup."

"au revoir!"

"Hiccup!"

As Hiccup left, the group could only stare after him. Gobber, seeing Astrid murderous glare, grinned and spoke "Don't worry, he'll be back to speaking normally soon."

"ne comptez pas sur elle!" Was called back.

Astrid growled and chased after him. "Hiccup what did you say! Hiccup! Get back here!"

"jamais!"

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

**Edit- as requested, here are the translations**

**-vous ne seriez pas tranquille= you wouldn't be quiet**

**-c'est amusant= it's fun**

**-quoi?= what?**

**-bien... Je dois y aller maintenant= well... I need to get going now**

**-Je vais voler= I'm going flying**

**-au revoir= bye**

**-ne comptez pas sur elle!= don't count on it!**

**-jamais= never**


	2. Finnish

"You know if I was chief..."

"Ugh"

"Hey, what're you using that tone for?"

"Snotlout I-"

"You think you're so clever and important now that you're so tall!"

"No, Snotlout, now lea-"

"No? Well I think you're lying mr-I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else-because-I-trained-dragons-and-are-now-no-longer-a-runt."

"Oh for the love of Thor, Snotlout, would you just leave me alone!"

Astrid glanced up from where she was feeding Stormfly and watched the two arguing cousins. A slight scowl crossed on her face.

"Idiot." She grumbled before going back to her work. Footsteps alerted her to the approaching presence. Stopping her work and looking up she spotted Fishlegs. He was waking towards her but his gaze kept flickering over to the pair.

"He's never going to learn is he?"

It wasn't really a question, but she answered anyway

"Nope."

They stood staring for a while.

"He's an idiot, isn't he."

"We established that a long time ago. We just didn't realise how much of one he was."

They stood in silence again, watching the arguing duo walking through the village.

"Hey guys, what're you staring at?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut approached them. Astrid grinned "we're watching Snotlout annoy Hiccup."

"What? Why would you- oh" Tuffnut broke off into a laugh, eyes darting over to Snotlout.

"Even we know not to do that!" Ruffnut added.

There was a pause as the group stared at Hiccup and Snotlout, before:

"Should we follow them?"

Tuffnut grinned "definitely."

They set off after the cousins, determined not to miss any of the following chaos.

"And then I'd do this so much better than you."

"Snotlout."

"What?"

"Would you just go away!"

"No."

Hiccup let out a cry of frustration and strode forward, his long strides keeping him ahead of Snotlout.

The watching teens smiled in amusement. Astrid grinned even more. "He's going to explode soon." At first, Hiccup's tendency to start talking in a different language irritated her unbelievably. However, as it began happening to her less and less, she managed to see the amusement in watching it happen to others.

Back with the two, their argument was in full swing, when suddenly Hiccup stopped for a second. Then, as quickly as he stopped, he'd turned around so he was facing Snotlout

"Menisitkö pois!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Snotlout froze, any retorts dying on his lips. He let out a week sounding "what?"

"Olet seurannut minua koko päivän! Miksi? Vain ärsyttääksesi minua?"

Snotlout stumbled back slightly. The others couldn't help but laugh.

Hiccup's anger seemed to fade slightly, a small grin appearing.

"Koston aika"

Snotlout scowled "stop it."

"Ei missään nimessä"

Growling, Snotlout turned to walk off. Hiccup followed him.

"Minne olet menossa? Luulin että halusit keskustella"

"Hiccup."

"Mitä?"

"Go away!"

"Miksi minun pitäisi?"

Snotlout shouted in anger and ran off. Hiccup watched him.

"Näkemiin Snotlout!"

His only response was an angry yell. Hiccup grinned even more.

"Nähdään harjoituksissa!"

The other teens were laughing at the unfortunate Snotlout.

"His face!" Ruffnut cried, bending over in laughter. Astrid turned to look from where she had been staring at the retreating Snotlout, to Hiccup.

"I wonder how long he's going to keep this up?" Fishlegs questioned. Astrid wondered too, she hoped he kept it up for a while, seeing Snotlout's face entertained her a lot.

"Hopefully for a while." She replied.

Hiccup, as if hearing their conversation, grinned even more and mumbled something.

"Teet tästä liian helppoa"

A week later, he still hadn't stopped.

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

**Thanks to Dawnbreaker Dragon for the Finnish translations**

****_~Menisitkö pois!= Would you go away!_  
~Olet seurannut minua koko päivän! Miksi? Vain ärsyttääksesi minua?= You have been following me all day! Why? Is it just to annoy me?!'  
~Koston aika= Time for revenge.  
~Ei missään nimessä= No way.

**_Minne olet menossa? Luulin että halusit keskustella= Where are you going? I thought you wanted a conversation.'_ **

**_~Mitä?= what?  
~Miksi minun pitäisi?= _** _ **Why should I?**_ ** _  
~Näkemiin Snotlout!= Goodbye Snotlout!  
~Nähdään harjoituksissa!= _** _ **I'll see you at training!**_ **** __  
~Teet tästä liian helppoa= You make this too easy.


	3. Norwegian

All he had wanted was a peaceful afternoon flight with Toothless to get away from Berk and all his responsibilities for a while but apparently that was too much to ask. He glanced irritably at the group behind him. He needed company or someone to look out for him, they had said. He sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

Astrid caught his glare and smiled, steering Stormfly so that the dragon was almost touching wings with Toothless.

“So this is fun.” She said trying to break the tension.

A crash and a shout caught his attention before he could respond. He turned around to see that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had obviously tried something stupid again and were now plummeting towards the ground below them. He sighed as their Zippleback rescued them, rubbing his head again as the headache increased.

“Yeah, unbelievably fun.”

Behind him the twins continued to argue loudly. 

Hiccup clenched his fists together, trying not to get too annoyed.

More noise and shouts.

He flinched.

Crash! The twins and Snotlout fired, sending shots of fire zooming past his head.

His headache increased.

Astrid shot Snotlout and the twins a glare. “What’d you do that for?!”

“This is boring, we were just trying to make things interesting!” Snotlout shouted in response “Why can’t we do something fun!?”

Hiccup cried in frustration and turned sharply to glare at Snotlout and the twins.

“Enten holder du munn eller gå din veg” He growled.

Everyone silenced, realising what they had caused Hiccup to start doing. Snotlout and the twins stilled, silenced by the venom in Hiccup’s voice.

“Tusen takk”

“Um, Hiccup?”

“Ja Fiskebein?”

Fishlegs paused slightly, before continuing as he noticed the lack of hostility in Hiccup’s voice. “That looks like trader Johann’s ship.” He gestured down towards a small boat that looked pretty run down. The sails were ripped in lots of places and there was a lot of damaged to the wood.

Hiccup sighed again, ‘great just what I need’, he thought.

“Så mykje for fred og ro” He grumbled out loud, the other gave him strange looks. As they flew downwards towards the ship, Astrid called over to him. “I hate it when you do this.”

Hiccup grinned “Nei set gjer du ikkje. Du løynande elskar det.”

Astrid glared at him.

As they landed, Johann greeted them.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here!” he cried “I was afraid I’d be stuck out here forever.”

Hiccup jumped off Toothless. “Kva skjedde?”

“I- I- What? Master Hiccup?”

“Vart du angreipen?”

Astrid strode past Hiccup “Ignore him” she said glaring at Hiccup who grinned in response “he’s just being stubborn.”

“Eg er ikkje sta, eg har det bare litt gøy”

“Would you stop that!”

“Nei”

“Hiccup!”

“Kva? Eg gjer ikkje noko”

Johann could only stare at the arguing couple, completely lost as to what was going on. He looked towards the other four Vikings. Snotlout caught his gaze and shrugged, not wanting to explain what was happening and why his cousin was suddenly making no sense.

“Uansett, Johann, kva skjedde?” Hiccup broke away from his argument with Astrid.

“Hiccup he can’t understand you, none of us can.”

“Eg veit”

“uhg” Astrid cried in frustration “can’t we just have a normal conversation?”

“Det er normal, du bare forstår ikkje min del”

Astrid glared at him, narrowing her eyes “If you just made some stupid, sarcastic response-”

She was interrupted by Fishlegs.

“What happened to your ship, trader Johann?”

Johann snapped out of his stunned state. “Oh it was such a massive storm! My ship tried her best but couldn’t do much against those giant waves. A big as a mountain they were!”

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but Astrid interrupted him. “I guess we could give you a lift back and you can repair your boat back on Berk.” Johann nodded and smiled “Oh thank you!”

Not long, and many tales from Johann, later the group arrived back in Berk. Gobber, having been the first to notice the group, greeted them as they landed.

“How’d the trip go?”

Hiccup, being the closest replied “oh it was a lot of fun.”

Gobber gave him a look, seeing the rather smug look on Hiccup’s face and noting the rather irritated group behind him. “Okay, well I better go help Johann then.” He replied and quickly left, guessing what had happened on the journey. Astrid came up from behind Hiccup “are we finally going to have a normal conversation now?”

There was a pause. Hiccup grinned, took a step away from Astrid and the others and turned with a confused expression on his face.

“Eg veit ikkje kva du snakkar om” he replied innocently turning and running off at Astrid’s murderous glare. “Vi sjåast seinare!”

“Hiccup, get back here!”

“Kvifor vil eg gjera det!?”

 

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**If anyone would like to request a chapter, feel free to. It can have anyone from the httyd universe in it (not just the teens).**

**Thank you to xXrebelgirl07Xx for the translations!**

**_Enten holder du munn eller gå din veg= either shut up or go away._ **

**_Tusen takk= Thank you._ **

**_Ja Fiskebein? = Yes Fishlegs?_ **

**_Så mykje for fred og ro= So much for peace and quiet._ **

**_Nei set gjer du ikkje. Du løynande elskar det. = no you don't. You secretly love it._ **

**_Kva skjedde? = What happened?_ **

**_Vart du angreipen? = Were you attacked?_ **

**_Nei= Nope._ **

**_Kva? Eg gjer ikkje noko= What? I'm not doing anything._ **

**_Uansett, Johann, kva skjedde? = Anyway, Johann, what happened?_ **

**_Eg veit= I know._ **

**_Det er normal, du bare forstår ikkje min del= It is normal, you just don't understand my half._ **

**_Eg veit ikkje kva du snakkar om= I don't know what you are talking about_ **

**_Vi sjåast seinare! = See you guys later!_ **

**_Kvifor vil eg gjera det!? = Now why would I do that!?_ **


	4. Dutch

“Dit is niet belangrijk, je hebt mij er niet voor nodig.”

“Hiccup.”

“'Ik bedoel waarom denk je dat dit een goed idee was?”

“You’ll give it a try?”

“Waarom zou ik dat willen?”

“So that’s a yes?”

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut paused in their conversation and turned to look at the group of Vikings that were making their way through the village following after a rather disgruntled looking Hiccup.

“Hoe kon dat ooit als een ja klinken!?”

Astrid blinked, what happened now? She knew that the older Vikings had been pushing Hiccup into taking on more responsibilities as he was the chief’s son and that he wasn’t very happy about it. However she had never seen Hiccup end up getting this annoyed over it. 

“I wonder what’s going on.” Fishlegs said.

“Well whatever it is, he’s clearly not happy.”

“Yeah, and no one seems to get it.” Ruffnut laughed.

The rest of the group nodded and watched as Stoick, oblivious to Hiccups displeasure, continued happily trying to talk to his son.

“What we’ve asked you to do is very important Hiccup.” One Viking in the group spoke up.

Hiccup glared at him over his shoulder “Belankrijk, mijn voet” He replied sarcastically which, again, the adults missed.

“I knew you’d understand!”

“Yeah now stop walking away so we can talk properly.”

Astrid couldn’t help herself and found herself laughing at the group. The other teens eventually joined her, unable to stop themselves.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Astrid spotted Gobber at the back of the group. He didn’t seem to be trying to convince Hiccup of anything and looked amused at it all himself.

“Gobber!”

Astrid called over. Gobber heard and walked over to her.

“What’s up Astrid?”

“What’s going on?” She questioned.

Gobber smiled. “They’re trying to convince Hiccup to do a job for them. Keep saying it’s important and will help him become chief and what not. Of course Hiccup’s not too happy about it, not that they can tell.”

Astrid laughed again “how can they not tell?”

“Well there is the slight language barrier.” 

Both burst out laughing.

“You know,” Gobber said, trying to hold back his laughter “it’s a new record this time. Didn’t even last 5 minutes before he snapped.” They laughed as they watched the events unfold in front of them.

“We could get this sorted a lot quicker if you were talking the same language Hiccup.”

“Het zou niet gebeurd zijn als je naar mij had geluisterd in de eerste plaats.”

 “Maybe he’s so excited that it’s made him talk like this!”

“Klink ik enthousiast!?”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit Hiccup.”

Hiccup sighed and grumbled something under his breath.

“Okay maybe not excited.” One Viking said in response to Hiccup’s now obvious look of irritation.

“Okay son, what is wrong?”

“Zoek het zelf uit.”

“Are you happy?”

“Sad?”

“Grumpy?”

“Depressed?”

“Hungry?”

“Irritated?”

“Wow je bent er zelf achter gekomen.”

“You’re irritated?” Stoick asked in surprise.

“Hoe ben je er achtergekomen?”

“Why?”

“Je zou het weten als je zou luisteren”

“Stop this Hiccup.”

“'Maar je luisterd nooit, of wel? Kan niet eens merken dat ik dit niet eens wil doen!”

“Hiccup.”

“Ik zou gewoon willen gaan ontdekken.”

Hiccup paused, turned around and glared at Stoick. Then sighed, turned back around and walked off, calling for Toothless.

“Ik ga een tijdje weg.” He called to Stoick as Toothless came bounding round the corner.

“Hiccup where are you going!”

“Doei!”

The duo shot off into the air leaving a confused, and now slightly annoyed, Stoick and a pack of clueless Vikings behind him.

Behind them, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gobber collapsed into each other, laughing at all that had happened.

 

Xx—Xx—Xx

 Chapter requested by Essence of change

Translations by isabelle. hijmans

Dit is niet belangrijk, je hebt mij er niet voor nodig.' = 'This is not important, you don't need me to do it.'

'Ik bedoel waarom denk je dat dit een goed idee was?' = 'I mean what gave you the idea that this was a good idea?'

'Waarom zou ik dat willen?' = 'Why would I want to?!'

'Hoe kon dat ooit als een ja klinken!?' = 'How did that even sound like a yes!?'

Belankrijk, mijn voet= ‘important my foot.’

'Het zou niet gebeurd zijn als je naar mij had geluisterd in de eerste plaats.' = 'It wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me in the first place.'

'Klink ik enthousiast!?' = 'Do I sound excited!?'

'Zoek het zelf uit.' = 'Figure it out yourself.'

'Wow je bent er zelf achter gekomen.' = 'Wow, you figured it out.'

'Hoe ben je er achtergekomen?' = 'What gave it away?'

'Je zou het weten als je zou luisteren.' = 'You'd know if you listen.'

'Maar je luisterd nooit, of wel?' = 'But you never listen, do you?

'Kan niet eens merken dat ik dit niet eens wil doen!' = Can't even figure out that I don't want to do this!'

'Ik zou gewoon willen gaan ontdekken.' = 'I'd just like to go exploring.'

'Ik ga een tijdje weg.' = 'I'm leaving for a bit.'

'Doei!' = 'Bye!'


	5. German

“Ich hasse dich jetzt, Alvin.”

Said Viking glared down at the boy who stood, hands bound, in front of him. Thinking back, it probably hadn’t been the best idea to kidnap the boy from his own house in the early hours of the morning- Alvin had discovered that the boy was in no way someone who enjoyed getting out of bed before he wanted- but, if Alvin was being brutally honest, he was getting rather desperate in his efforts to capture the boy, not that Alvin would admit that out loud of course. This had been the only time the boy’s dragon had been out of the way and not with him. After capturing the boy, the usual sarcastic and witty resorts had been unleashed and Alvin, who had been expecting them, had managed to ignore them. That had been his first mistake. Dissatisfied that he wasn’t getting to Alvin, Hiccup had decided the best thing to do was to be a bit more creative. And by creative, the boy meant talking in a completely different language.

Alvin sighed, rubbing his hands across his face, his temper wearing thin. Ignoring the sentence he couldn’t for the life of him understand, Alvin continued to demand what he wanted from the boy.

“If you ever want to see your home again, boy, you will train these dragons for me!” He shouted, gesturing to the groups of dragons that were crowded in separate cages around them. Hiccup looked at him, then to the dragons and finally back to Alvin. He shook his head.

“Sie haben mich vorher gefragt und Ich hab schon nein gesagt. Ich verändere meine antwort nicht.”

“You will talk properly to me!”

“Und außerdem funktionieren Ihre Pläne nie. Ich werde schließlich entkommen.”

Alvin growled.

“Hoffentlich bald. Ich möchte wieder schlafen.”

“You will listen to me!”

Hiccup glared at Alvin “Dar jemand beschlossen hat es wäre eine so tolle Idee mich so früh auf zu wecken”

Alvin stepped towards the boy, raising his fist threateningly “you will do as I ask Hiccup.” He growled.

“Nein.”

“Or do you want me to lock you up again.”

“Tolle arbeit mit der Originalität, Alvin.”

This continued for a while, Alvin growing increasingly infuriated with each foreign sentence spoken from Hiccup’s mouth.

“You will-”

“Nein.”

“Train these dra-”

“Ich hab schon gesagt, es wird nicht passieren.”

“-gons! Arg!” Alvin cried in frustration, throwing his hands into the air and storming off. He was about to yell an order to his men when he was interrupted by a crash as the rest of Berks teens came hurtling through a tunnel.

“Tuffnut!” Astrid shouted “Would you just listen for once in your life!”

Tuffnut was, undoubtedly, about to make some kind of retort when he was stopped by the fact that Alvin was marching towards the group, dragging Hiccup along behind him.

“Alvin give Hiccu-” Astrid stopped mid sentences as Alvin threw Hiccup towards her.

“Take the annoying runt back!” he shouted, then turned and stormed off in a huff, grumbling under his breath. Astrid watched confusedly at the retreating Outcasts back before turning her attention back to the grinning Hiccup who was stood next to her. Her eyes narrowed.

“Hiccup what did you do?” 

“Yeah how come he looked so angry?” Fishlegs questioned.

Hiccup held up his hand to silence them, grinned even more and turned to look at where Alvin had disappeared round the corner.

“Tschüss, Alvin! Mir hat’s Spaß gemacht!”

There was a cry of anger that was quickly followed by “get the hell off my island!”

The group of teens, save for Hiccup, found themselves sympathising with Alvin. Dealing with Hiccup in foreign language mode was not something anyone wanted to have to deal with, especially when he was sleep deprived. 

“Was that really necessary?”

Hiccup’s grin never faded “no, but I enjoyed it.”

**Xx—Xx—Xx**

**Translations by The Arthurian Prat's Folly**

**-"Ich hasse dich jetzt, Alvin." = ‘I really hate you right now Alvin.'**

**-"Sie haben mich vorher gefragt und Ich hab schon nein gesagt. Ich verändere meine antwort nicht." = 'You've asked me before and I've said no, I'm not going to change my mind now.'**

**-"Und außerdem funktionieren Ihre Pläne nie. Ich werde schließlich entkommen." = 'And besides, your plans never work. I'll escape eventually.'**

**-"Hoffentlich bald. Ich möchte wieder schlafen." = 'Hopefully soon. I want to go back to bed.'**

**-"Dar jemand beschlossen hat es wäre eine so tolle Idee mich so früh auf zu wecken" = 'Seeing as someone decided that waking me up at this hour was such a great idea.'**

**-"Nein." = 'No.'**

**-"Tolle arbeit mit der Originalität, Alvin."= 'Gret job with the originality Alvin.'**

**-"Ich hab schon gesagt, es wird nicht passieren." = 'Like I said, not going to happen.'**

**-"Tschüss, Alvin! Mir hat's Spaß gemacht!" = 'Bye Alvin! I really enjoyed my stay!'**


	6. Spanish

“Hiccup, you are the chief, you can’t decide to start talking in… whatever language this one is, whenever you get angry at the council!”

"Estoy de acuerdo en que soy el Jefe pero eso también significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera y si el consejo quiere dificultar la vida estoy feliz de complacerlos"

Astrid sighed, dragging a hand across her face before glaring back up at the man she would one day marry.

“Hiccup I haven’t even done anything wrong. Can you at least talk to me?”

"Estoy muy enfadado"

Astrid sighed again, turning this time to glare at the small group behind her.

“It would be nice if one of you would help.”

The other four Vikings flinched at her harsh tone and then shuffled backwards slightly. Fishlegs was the one to respond.

“I feel like I wouldn’t be much help”

“Baby.”

Fishlegs winced, “I also feel that Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would make the situation worse.”

At that Snotlout protested slightly, crossing his arms with a huff, “Its not my fault Hiccup got angry and its not my fault he feels like he needs to be a baby about it.”

"No estoy siendo infantil al respecto"

Despite not knowing what had been said, Snotlout winced slightly but continued. “It’s true. You couldn’t get the council to agree with you, so you decided to be a baby about it.”

"¿Quieres entrar y lidiar con ellos? Estaré encantado si entras y tomas muy lugar"

Whilst the two continued to bicker, Fishlegs leaned over to Astrid and whispered, “See, I told you so.”

“Now is not the time for that Fishlegs.”

Before anymore arguments could develop or the first could continue, the group were interrupted by someone laughing. Surprised, as most people tended the opposite reaction to ‘foreign language mode’ Hiccup, the group turned and spotted Valka on her way over towards them.

“Now what’s going on over here then?”

“Hiccup got angry and started talking in another language.”

There was a slight moment of silence before Snotlout helpfully added

“He does that.”

Valka raised her eyebrow confused and turned to look at her son who shrugged in response.

"Están siendo irritantes"

Valka laughed again.

"Que sean irritantes no es una excusa, Hiccup. Debes trabajar con ellos"

There was a long moment of confused silence as the group took in the current situation. Valka kept grinning.

"Aunque veo lo interesante en esto"

More stunned silence before Hiccup snorted and started laughing, his anger apparently gone for the moment.

"¿Puedes hablar este idioma?"

"Sí. Y también varios otros idiomas"

As the two continued their conversation, the five other Vikings stared in shocked silence.

“Dear gods, there’s another one.”

“Well at least we know where he gets it from.”

By this point Valka had walked up to Hiccup and pulled him into a hug. Releasing him, she grinned down at him.

"Bueno ¿qué tal si lidiamos con los miembros del consejo juntos?”

Hiccup grinned and continued laughing, "Eso sería estupendo"

The two then turned and walked towards the council chambers. Confused, having of course understood none of the previous exchange, the group of five stared after them.

“Wait where are you two going?” Astrid called, jogging slightly to try and catch up.

Valka turned to face her and with a grin still on her face and responded with, “Oh we’re just going to deal with some apparently annoying council members together.”

Astrid found herself stopping in her tracks and, for some reason, felt a sense of dread from the response. Or perhaps it was pity. Those poor council members.

The rest of the small group came up behind her.

“I feel like we should never upset those two.” Fishlegs said

“Agreed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations by Nefertari Queen (On FF.net)
> 
> "Estoy de acuerdo en que soy el Jefe pero eso también significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera y si el consejo quiere dificultar la vida estoy feliz de complacerlos" = “I agree that I am the chief but that also means I can do what they want and if the council wants to make life difficult then I’m happy to oblige.” 
> 
> "Estoy muy enfadado" = “I’m too angry.”
> 
> "No estoy siendo infantil al respecto" = “I’m not being a baby about it.”
> 
> "¿Quieres entrar y lidiar con ellos? Estaré encantado si entras y tomas muy lugar" = “Would you like to go in and deal with them? I’d be very happy for you to take my place.”
> 
> "Están siendo irritantes" = “They were being annoying.”
> 
> "Que sean irritantes no es una excusa, Hiccup. Debes trabajar con ellos" = “Them being annoying is no excuse Hiccup. You have to work with them.”
> 
> "Aunque veo lo interesante en esto" = “Though I do see the appeal of this.”
> 
> "¿Puedes hablar este idioma?" = “You can speak this language?”
> 
> "Sí. Y también varios otros idiomas" = “Yes. As well as many other languages.”
> 
> "Bueno ¿qué tal si lidiamos con los miembros del consejo juntos? = “Now how about we go deal with the council members together?”
> 
> "Eso sería estupendo" = “That would be great.”


End file.
